1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic vibration apparatus, and more particularly to a speaker using electromagnetic force to generate a mechanical vibration for generating a sound and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
As known by most of the people, the speaker is an electronic sound device for converting an electrical energy to sound energy. There are variety types of speakers. Though the principles of each of the speakers may be different, the speakers generally produce a mechanical vibration to vibrate the surrounding air, so that the air medium is being vibrated to form an electric-force-sound conversion system. Most of the current speakers are electric type loudspeaker. The conventional manufacturing process for making traditional speaker comprises the steps of glue the T iron or U iron, glue a basin frame with a magnetic element, and integrating upper plate, vibration sheet, coil, and the suspension edge etc. Firstly, all the materials are prepared for manually integrating the speaker from lower to upper, and from outside to inside of the speaker. During each of the steps of the manufacturing process, the precise glue for adhesive two or more parts of the materials together to form the speaker. For those relatively high quality speakers, the amount of the glue and the procedure of gluing have strictly requirements and standards. In the chemical view, the bonding via the glue is mostly formed via a Van der War force or Hydrogen bonding force. It is seldom that the bonding via the glue is formed via chemical bonding force, which has stronger bonding force than Van der War force or Hydrogen bonding force, so that the bonding of the parts of speaker via the glue is unstable. After a certain period, the glue tends to be oxidized, so that the parts of the speaker will be easily peeled apart. A variety of manual glue processes are required in lots of the steps of manufacturing speaker. Therefore, the manufacturing method for producing the speaker is complicated and unable to ensure the quality and stability of the products, so as to limit its applications. Traditionally, the glue process has very strict requirements for the viscosity of the glue. For example, the vibration sheet is adhesively mounted at the suspension edge via glue, wherein when a viscosity of the glue is too high, the glue can not be squeezed out of the gluing machine; when the viscosity of the glue is too low, the glue may overflow to decrease the performance of the vibration sheet. The amount and the uniformity also directly affect the quality of the speaker. The stander and procedure of glue process must be strictly followed to ensure the quality. Each of the working procedures may require plurality of specific fixtures for each of the steps. For instances, sound regulatory is adapted for adhesive the coil; magnetic regulation is provided for placing the magnetic element. Therefore, the manufacturing procedures are complicated and needs a considerable amount of workers to manually operate the process. If one of the steps or procedures is failed, the quality of the speaker may be decreased. Therefore, the manufactory may have to write of the entirely speaker. The materials and variety of different glue used for producing the speaker are not able to be recycled to cause the unnecessary waste thereof. The complicated procedures are basically operated manually, so that the production rate is low. Therefore, each batches of the speaker production are not uniformed, the qualities of speakers are not stable, and the passing rate of the quality certificate or quality control of the speakers is low.
According to a China patent of electromagnetic vibrator having a patent number CN201064771Y, which is filed by the same inventor of the present invention, though the electromagnetic vibrator overcame the existing problems of complication procedures of making the speaker, and decreased the manually operation procedures to enhance the production rate and quality passing rate, the speakers manufactured via the method of this China patent is mainly focusing on the extra thin plat type vibrator. The shapes of the speaker are uniformed. The speaker can hardly change the shapes of the outer appearances in order to meet the different applications or requirements.